Mine
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Megatron decides to accept a new addition to his faction. Little did he know that it would share a similar trait that would cause him such problems.


This is just an idea I had. It is so mean and wrong but hey, its funny. Well I think it is. Megatron acting so childish and all...but enough of me talking... see what you think.*Sniggers*

Feedback is welcomed!

Pairing: Megatron/Starscream

Word Count: 3,181

**Warnings**: Sexual Scene, Mech on mech!

* * *

He knew that it was in there. He could feel it, it's spark calling out to him.

Starscream's quarters were tidy, leaving little to no places for one to hide, no matter how small... Starscream's berth was aligned against the wall. His desk and computer terminal stood at the bottom of the berth against the other wall. His quarters were small, too small for a seeker, for his rank and Megatron was well aware of the fact. It was purposely so, the Seeker didn't like small spaces, it meant that he would not spend most of his online hours sulking, or scheming, in his room.

But that little plan had not been working lately. A few weeks prior the Seeker had returned from months of disappearance. He had bowed low before Megatron, spilling lies from his vocaliser as to why he had left without a word as to his destination or activities. Megatron should have realised that Starscream's disappearance had coincided too well with a certain nights events. But he hadn't and even though he knew the seeker was lying, he let him back with merely a sharp backhand as punishment. But then everything was made obvious, Starscream was hiding something. He never missed an energon ration and had even tried to take more then his share, more then he needed. And the Seeker could never be found. Several times Megatron had thought that the treacherous Seeker had run off once more only to discover that Starscream barely ever left his quarters. Always there, except when duty called and then he was the loyal soldier, never questioning, always in the background. That's what drew Megatron's attention to him.

Megatron growled as his optics searched, his anger growing. How dare the Seeker do such a thing, how dare he leave for months on end only to bring a worthless mouth back with him, and without telling... Megatron felt more betrayed by that fact, that Starscream didn't tell him the truth and chose to hide that which belonged to both of them. Did Starscream trust him so little? He pushed the thought away with a shake of his helm.

The silver mech chirped, a childish sound that made him cringe, but it worked. He forgot about the embarrassing noise as soon as a low whistle sounded, fading into a series of shaper clicks making his spark jump in reply. Megatron focused on the sound and moved towards the berth. Crouching, he looked under it to find nothing. He had been sure the noise had emitted from there. He clicked his glossia in confusion and irritation. Starscream wasn't stupid enough to hide it in such a simple location. He straightened and tried again.

This time the clicks were louder and to his right, near the top of the berth. He put a knee on the metal surface and placed his claws on the wall, feeling around for something, anything. Then his claws slide across a panel. He pushed it and it clicked and slide away to reveal a hidden compartment in the wall. An empty compartment.

Megatron growled in annoyance. Chirping again he waited for the reply. None came. The silence buzzed in his audios like a weight, crushing him and his hopes. His optics brightened in stubborn determination. He lifted a claw to feel around the wall again, sliding the other into the compartment for grip as he balanced on his knees. There was a startled squeak and Megatron froze, optics drifting back to the empty compartment. The tips of his claws were halfway in, their size nearly covering the entire surface to the front of the compartment. Megatron purred, the feeling vibrating through his throat as he pondered.

Slowly he lifted his claw, reaching further into the hole. Something chirped in fear as Megatron's claws touched a warm metal object. He curled his fingers around it and pulled the squirming, invisible thing out.

Megatron clicked and the struggling stopped. He looked into his palm as his digits caged around the invisible object. He clicked again and grey began to materialise in his claw. The bright silver and grey sparkling stared up at him. Crimson optics wide as it clicked and chirped. Small body curled, sharp talons wrapped around his larger fingers and clawed feet dangling beneath it's body. The three jointed legs inherited from it's bearer as well as the the little studs on it's back that would one day develop into wings. It's grey streaked helm was smooth with miniature vents located at the sparkling's temples

"Clever Seeker." He mumble as he turned the small being around in his grip, inspecting it for any faults or damage as the cloaking field retreated completely.

There was a beep and Megatron frowned as the door to the room slide aside. Silence followed and Megatron turned to see the startled form of his Second in the doorway.

"M-my Lord," He stuttered as his optics fixed on the small form in his leader's grip before they darted to Megatron's steady gaze. "I... I-" Megatron felt annoyed at the fear visible in the normally gleaming optics that leaked defiance.

"When were you going to tell me that we had a new member to our ranks Starscream?"

The Seeker flinched. "I..." He trailed off as his talons automatically reached out to his Sparkling. Megatron denied him and held it to his own chest. Starscream clicked in fear, optics flickering as he looked from sparkling to leader and keened.

Megatron frowned, a strange feeling of hurt attacking his spark. "Did you plan to hide him from me forever? Did you think I wouldn't find out about my own sparkling?"

Starscream suddenly found his voice. "You had said that you hated sparklings, that they did not belong in the Decepticon army," His optics widened, pleading. "I thought you would kill it if I had have told you."

Megatron growled as he looked down at the curled form against his chassies. The miniature silver helm rested between a crevasse in his armour, small claws curled around armour plates. It was smaller then his clawed servo, tiny and vulnerable. He knew Starscream was right, he had said those things and normally he would kill such a weak thing but this was differant. This was his sparkling. He looked over at the fearful Seeker, it was _their_ sparkling.

Megatron reluctantly pulled the warm frame away from him and held it out to Starscream. The jet eagerly took the child from him and hugged it to his own frame, stepping away from the Warlord.

"You will come to my quarters tonight, both of you," Starscream looked to him in alarm but Megatron smiled down at his mate. "I want to be able to protect my family."

* * *

A few months later

Megatron arrived back at his quarters, a smile visible to those who knew what it was, a smirk to those who didn't. The lights were low but the gleaming frame of his bondmate was highlighted as armour panels caught the light. Faceplate turned towards the door, optics dark. Megatron purred, light, no matter how little there was, always looked well on Starscream's frame. Walking stealthily over to the recharging Seeker Megatron reached out a claw to stroke the side of a streamline helm. Starscream twitched away from the contact with a mumble, gears clicking as he twisted his face away.

Megatron looked down and found a pair of glittering optics watching him, no, _glaring_ at him. Megatron huffed through his vents.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled, optics narrowing only to widen again when the smaller pair imitated him and a low growl registered in his audios. He hissed in barely contained outrage. "Little brat!"

A series of angry clicks answered him as climbed onto the berth but he ignored them... until a sharp pain in his side made him jump and fall backwards off the berth. This time the series of clicks were high pitched and jumpy. The brat was _laughing_ at him!

Megatron roared in anger as he locked onto the small optics staring at him and he snapped a claw forward to grab the brat, but Blackstrike had inherited his carrier's speed and dipped into Starscream's armour and disappeared with a squeal of excitement. Megatron's claws, however, slammed into Starscream's side with force. The jet howled in pain as he leapt from the berth and automatically swung a claw at his 'attacker'. Megatron rocked back onto his heels to dodge the deadly talons as they sliced the air mere inches from his throat. He reach up and grabbed Starscream's arm before he could do another attack and the Seeker stared at him in confusion when he realised that Megatron was the only other in the room.

"Megatron? What the-"

Megatron growled. "Blackstrike!" Was all he managed to grind out as his rage consumed him to a point where he was shaking.

Starscream narrowed his optics. "You are telling me Blackstrike hit me with that much force and it just so happened to be your hand I find scratched?"

Megatron gritted his dentals. He hated that child, wherever the scrapling went, he hated him!. He merely glared at his mate, fighting urges to tear his quarters apart in search of his son.

As it turned out he didn't have to. A frightened squeak made Starscream turn sharply and bend over cooing and chirping. He swivelled round and sat on the berth now facing the Warlord. Megatron nearly roared in frustration when he could see the curled up bundle of still hardening metal sobbing pitifully, small tears of energon cascading down his grey and silver faceplates. Megatron glared at his son, envy making his shoulders hunch and his optics narrow.

This... _war_ had been going on for weeks with Blackstrike clearly winning. Megatron was too possessive to share anything that belonged to him and that included Starscream. Blackstrike had inherited this particular personality trait it seemed, and now father and son both wanted, but would not settle for sharing, the same thing; Starscream. Megatron hated it, hated the way Starscream seemed to give Blackstrike more attention, let him hold on to him everywhere! Megatron hated it because it meant that he couldn't because that brat was in the way and he might crush him. Starscream was also fiercely protective of him, often attacking Megatron when the silver mech got too angry. Many a night Megatron had been kicked out of his own quarters because little innocent Blackstrike was scared of his Sire when he was angry or upset.

"Shh, Blackstrike," Starscream clicked down at the sobbing sparkling as the infant buried his tiny helm in his creator's armour. Little claws clung to Starscream's chest as the little frame shivered. Starscream turned a burning gaze to his mate. "What did you do?" He hissed as he curled himself around Blackstrike, a protective position.

Megatron opened his mouth to reply only no words formed and he was left with a mouth opening and closing, like a fish out of water and Starscream's glare intensified. Megatron, eager to protect his reputation, closed his mouth with a grunt. His arm moved automatically to point at the object of his troubles. "He bit me! He must be punished for such behaviour!" He said, voice low and optics dull.

Starscream sneered at him. "He's a sparkling, Megatron, that's what they do!" Megatron growled, Starscream was taking _his_ side again. "Just because it hurt doesn't mean he meant it but of course if you are not able to handle a little nip from his undeveloped teeth then how will you ever manage with the Autobots?" Megatron growled as he retreated to his desk and landed in his chair. Starscream followed his movements with weary, scorning optics. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Megatron sighed through his vents, the sound a smooth hiss. "I don't hate him, I just-"

"Hate him." Starscream finished, mouth twisting into a frown as he looked down at his son. "Why do you terrorise him so?"

Megatron growled again as Starscream sat back against the wall, unknowingly showing off his frame. Megatron felt his temperature rise a little as a plan came to mind. Starscream didn't notice as Megatron stood up and crept towards him, his focus on the quieting frame clinging to him.

"He is your only heir you know, and I won't be giving you another if you harm him." Starscream continued as Blackstrike lifted his helm to look out over his carrier's arm. Megatron saw the delighted, triumphant grin on his face, but Megatron smirked back making the sparkling frown and click. Starscream finally looked up. "Please tell me you aren't making faces at him? I told you already that won't help!"

"I wasn't making faces, but I will be."

Starscream made a show of rolling his optics. "If I had know you were such a child I would have-"

Whatever the Seeker was going to say was cut off as Megatron grabbed the back of his helm and shoved their mouths together. Starscream moaned into the kiss as Megatron's glossia slipped in-between his surprised lip components and began to massage the inside of his mate's mouth, their glossias entwining. For once Starscream ignored the high pitch wail and the upset whistles and chirps as Blackstrike tried in vain to separate them. Megatron used the opportunity to flick the annoying pest away while his mate's optics were offline. Blackstrike gave a squeak as he flew across the room and hit the far wall.

A hard smack to his side told him that Starscream knew what he was at but he didn't push the Warlord away to go to the aid of his sparkling so Megatron continued with his plan, turning smug optics to his son who spat and hissed on the berth beside them, tiny optics ablaze with rage. Megatron ran his servos over every part of Starscream's frame, making sure that Blackstrike could see them claim every inch.

_Mine._

Megatron smirked into the kiss and even when the Seeker pulled away to look at him he couldn't take the smirk off. Starscream shook his helm but reached forward to nuzzle Megatron's neck mumbling something about an 'overgrown sparkling'. Blackstrike whistled again from somewhere but Megatron, nor Starscream, paid head to it. Megatron pushed the Seeker down onto his back, his chest curved upwards from the engines mounted on his back, making the armour on his front stick out and expose the delicate circuitry underneath. The silver mech used his glossia to tease the metal panels and to lick and nip at wires in between the armour. Starscream moaned and sighed as Megatron descended down his frame, optics unfocussed as he writhed on the berth.

Megatron chuckled and was about to lick his mate's interface panel when something collided with his side. He snapped his helm around to find Blackstrike clinging to him, little teeth chewing on the edge of an armour plate as claws slashed and attempted to pierce a pipe. Megatron grumbled and tried to pick the sparkling from his side but the infant had dug in and would not let go.

Starscream noticed and sat up as much as he could with Megatron pinning down his hips. Megatron saw a flicker of triumph in Blackstrike's optics as his carrier reached a talon out to scoop him up only to wail as he was dumped on the floor.

"Blackstrike, enough!" Starscream hissed as he moved in to snatch a kiss from the smirking tyrant. Megatron replied in full, optics locking onto his son's as the sparkling clicked in confusion on the floor.

Megatron turned back to Starscream and for good measure growled a passionate. "Mine" into his mate's neck. There was a click of panels opening and Megatron allowed his spike to extend to it's full size. Lifting Starscream's hips up by wrapping his arms around the bronze thighs he used his swollen tip to find Starscream's leaking entrance. He groaned when he found the warm sticky mess and thrust.

Starscream howled, helm rolling back as he arched into Megatron. The silver mech grunted from the force of his own thrust as he was encased in shivering moist walls that tightly held him. Starscream was tight and always had been but it had been so long that the jet was painfully tight. Megatron growled in arousal before rolling his hips into the jet. Starscream keened, talons grasping Megatron's arms, painfully digging claws into the armour.

Megatron smirked down at the pouting sparkling still on the floor. Blackstrike was young but he knew what was going on, it was programmed into him, Starscream did not belong to him, not in this moment anyway. He chirped in frustration as Megatron rocked back and forth, Starscream gasping and groaning loudly, moaning Megatron's name. He sobbed as he crawled under the berth to wait for his carrier to return to normal and scoop him up so he could snuggle into his chest armour.

"Mine." The tyrant repeated softly as he quickened his pace, hips slamming into Starscream's aft. Megatron relished the feeling of his Seeker's valve constricting around him, as if to keep him there and he hissed as the pressure became painful. Starscream arched, a high pitch cry causing Megatron's audios to buzz and Starscream overloaded, dragging Megatron for the ride as his valve pulsed and liquid gushed around Megatron's spike. Megatron roared as the pleasure crashed through his systems and he crushed Starscream to him, the jet moaning in his faceplate as he hammered himself into the Seeker with erratic jerks of his hips.

They collapsed, Megatron on top of Starscream as their vents whirred and sputtered trying to suck in air to cool their heated bodies. Blackstrike was still clicking in irritation, Megatron smirked and for good measure roughly kissed Starscream before the jet recovered.

When they parted Starscream frowned at him. "What was that about?" Megatron chuckled deeply as he allowed himself to relax on top of Starscream, he had no intentions of leaving _his_ spot with his helm over the Seeker's spark chamber.

Blackstrike's helm appeared peeking over the edge of the berth at the sound of his carrier's voice, red optics wide and wet with tears. Megatron smirked at him as he answered Starscream.

"Mine..."


End file.
